


Almost Comical

by Mcd111



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blow Jobs, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, M/M, Music, Name-Calling, Ryan Ross - Freeform, Ryan is an asshole, Sad Ending, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Why Did I Write This?, dodie clark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcd111/pseuds/Mcd111
Summary: When do relationships turn loveless?





	Almost Comical

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate universe where Spencer and Jon leave in 2009 and Ryan stays with Brendon and it's 2018 and they hate each other's guts and they had a long term relationship that is now loveless. want to stay updated on this story and more? follow my twitter: https://twitter.com/mcd111A03
> 
> Idk I wrote this at 3 am when going through emotional turmoil and procrastinating my main story which you should check out *wink wonk*) I also wrote this in a matter of 30 minutes.
> 
> -Written to the song "burned out" by Dodie clark, listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80f1VG_2pAM

_ he was certain, so was I. _

 

Ryan hastily pushed off his overly heavy Jacket and Brendon did the same, Brendon slammed Ryan against the concrete wall so hard that he felt lightheaded for a second but quickly ignored it.

“I don’t understand how  _ anyone  _ tolerates your spoiled ass,  _ I  _ sure can’t, I  _ can’t  _ fucking stand  _ you _ .” Ryan emphasised the _ ‘you’  _ part with his hands and utterly disgusted facial expression, Brendon could’ve sworn like he could feel the anger rising off him, _ steaming hot _ . 

“You weren’t complaining last night, Ry Ry.” his voice dripping with sarcasm in a sickly sweet tone.

 

_ dreams and ideas should not be the same thing. _

 

“Fuck you.” Ryan said bluntly, his brows furrowed and his face boiling with anger.

“Well actually, you usually give me the pleasure of that.” he smirked and roughly crashed their lips together, you really couldn’t even call it a  _ kiss  _ really, just teeth and biting, honestly.

 

_ Oh you waited smiling for this?  _

 

Ryan reached up to tug forcefully at Brendon’s hair, tilting his head to the side and started to bit and suck at Brendon’s jaw and neck; leaving purplish redish marks wherever he  _ goddamn pleased _ .

 

_ ‘be careful be cautious’ but you just wished harder. _

 

Brendon bit back a groan, it was so cold out that he could see his breath the only thing keeping him from shivering was the anger that positively  _ boiled  _ inside him. He shoved Ryan back onto the wall again and dropped down to his knees, glaring up at him as started to undo his belt and zipper; Ryan condescendingly smirking at him, then he scoffed. 

 

_ Oh how fitting for one so fake. _

 

“Are you sure you can do that? Won’t it damage your  _ precious  _ throat? Your _ prized possession  _ voice? Yeah, the only things you  _ can  _ do: sing, suck dick. Gotta fucking pick one! That’s it!” Ryan laughed some more as Brendon paid no attention to him, finally pulling out Ryan’s throbbing length.

 

_ Oh you waited smiling for this?  _

 

Brendon closed his eyes and pretended it was just him alone, flicking his tongue over Ryan’s slit he could hear him groan above him. Ryan tangled his fingers in Brendon’s hair, for a split second he worried someone would walk in on them, they were in the stair portion of a hotel’s parking garage at 4 am.  _ Nobody was going to walk in _ .

 

_ I am burnt out _ .

 

Brendon hummed as he bobbed his head, eyes still closed, still pretending he was alone. Ryan was using him at this point, thrusting into his mouth, no regard for how Brendon was doing.  _ He didn’t care anyway _ .

 

_ I smell of smoke _ .

 

Both of them knew Brendon lost his gag reflex along with his dignity a long time ago, the only thing he had pathetically preserved was a sad excuse for  _ pride _ . Nobody could seem to take that away from him.

 

_ it seeps through her cracks and so I start to choke _ .

 

You would think he would’ve been the same person, but no. the two of them had  _ immensely  _ changed since Jon and Spencer left in 2009 and Ryan and Brendon were in  _ love _ , seemed so long ago they had  _ genuinely  _ loved each other.

 

_ and just like her tale my dream was a scam _ .

 

That ship had  _ long  _ since sailed. They grew more and more distant as they grew more and more famous, until they didn’t even recognize each other. Maybe that was even for the better.

“This r-really is the o-only thing you’re good at, Fucking  _ whore _ ” Brendon let Ryan’s now  _ meaningless  _ words wash over him without any acknowledgement.

 

_ don't build hope on something broken. _

 

He didn’t care, he gripped Ryan’s legs and hollowed out his cheeks; he knew Ryan well enough to know that he name called a lot when he was close. He was correct.

“Fuck!”

Brendon pulled his mouth off and tilted his head to the side and let Ryan spill onto the concrete, a blank expression painted on his apathetic face.

 

_ I am not cartoon. _

 

Ryan zipped his pants up and slid his back down the wall and sat on his feet next to Brendon, immediately sticking his hand into his pants. Brendon put a hand onto Ryan’s shoulder and screwed his eyes shut tightly as Ryan gripped him.

 

_ cry for help I am not joking. _

 

Brendon came into Ryan’s hand, a moment later he stood up, still breathing hard. Flicking his wrist and wiping it onto Brendon’s jeans. He started to walk towards the door.

“I loved you once, a long time ago it feels like now but, I loved you with all my heart and I don’t regret a damn thing.” He said confidently. Ryan stopped but didn’t turn around.

 

_ I might just leave soon. _

 

“Yeah and how did that work out for you?” Ryan replied coldly, still not turning around, then he opened the door and walked out.

And it really was over, it really was 

 

almost comical.


End file.
